


Need

by Paltr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anonymity, Come as Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Trans Male Character, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltr/pseuds/Paltr
Summary: A brief Estinaud fic ft. Alphinaud being uncontrollably horny.Day 1 of Kinktober!
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941217
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Accidental stimulation | **Fuck or die** | Waterports

He doesn’t know how long he’s been there—suns have risen and set, illuminating his trembling form as he lays curled in on himself, skin sticky with drying sweat. Tears roll down his cheeks, wrist aching between his legs and it’s all that he can do to wring another orgasm from his exhausted body—but it just isn’t enough. He’s tried it all—his own hand, rutting against pillows—he’s even clumsily fucked himself with an improvised toy, the angle not quite right but the stretch _almost_ what he needed. By the time a shadowy figure finds their way through the ajar window of his chambers the sun is setting heavy on the horizon, bathing the room in a soft glow. 

“Please,” Alphinaud whimpers lowly, throat desert dry and voice hoarse, “fuck me.”

The figure behind him stills—they didn’t mean to be noticed, not _this_ early into the evening but they aren’t one to turn down such a beautifully needy plea. Alphinaud whines weakly as he’s scooped up from the floor, almost cradled against a broad chest before being dumped unceremoniously onto the mess of a bed, face pressed into the mattress as large hands caress slender hips. A noise of approval comes from behind him, and if he were more lucid he could place it—but even just the feeling of anothers’ touch on his skin short-circuits any thoughts threatening to form, the callouses dragging against the softness of his skin sending shockwaves through his system. 

“Please,” he whimpers again, and a sharp _smack_ tears a cry from chapped lips, tears dampening long, pale lashes. Alphinaud, despite his state, isn’t unintelligent—and he daren’t beg even as exploratory fingers drag along the soaked lips of his cunt, ghosting dangerously close to where he so desperately needs their touch. The figure draws their fingers back, inspecting the come that he _knows_ clings to their skin and he shifts beneath them impatiently, teeth digging bluntly into his split lower lip. 

A hand soothes over his backside, almost gentle in its caress and he melts beneath the touch, exhaling shakily—their hand is almost large enough to encompass an entire cheek and the strength behind these lingering touches does not go unnoticed. The person behind him sighs softly and a thick heat presses between his cheeks—and it’s _intoxicating_ , thrusting shallowly as hands spread his ass open, gaze burning into him as his come smears across the strangers’ skin. They waste no time in making a mess of the boy, and he comes apart beneath them with a broken sob as the tip of their cock teases his drooling hole, a calloused finger rubbing rough circles into his aching clit. 

Mercifully, the stranger works him through his orgasm—only once his sobs of overstimulation have subsided does he smear the tip of his cock against him once more, collecting the come drooling from his cunt and pressing it back into him with a shallow thrust. 


End file.
